blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Ladder Competition
Home Global Ladder Competition When your club is created it is entered into the Global Club Ladder. This ladder competition is largely based on a traditional ladder system. There is a global list of all clubs, ranked 1 - X. A lower club challenges a higher club, and if the lower club (the challenger) wins, they take the position of the higher club (the challengee), and all clubs between the two, including the losing club shift one position down. The ladder is all about the challenger, and is designed to maximize the enjoyment from the challenger point of view while minimizing the impact from being challenged by others. Sub-Ladders As well as the global ladder, you can also view sub ladders such as a ladder with only clubs from your nation, a ladder with only clubs within your global league division, and a ladder with only clubs from your nation, within your own division. Ladder Challenges Your club may challenge any club that is above you in the ladder, so long as the club challenged lies up to half way between your club and the top of the ladder, and the club you challenge is not more than 7 club levels above the club level of your club. For example, if your club was in position 100th in the ladder, then you could challenge any club up to ladder position 50 (there are 99 ladder positions between your club and the top, and half of 99 is 49.5, which is rounded up to 50), so long as the club challenged is not more than 7 club levels above the club level of your own club. Once a challenge is made, there is a 10 minute gap before kickoff, so that the team that was challenged has time to change their default team set-up if they wish to (see default line-up below for more details). After a challenge has ended there is a 5 minute cool-down period where the team that was challenged and lost can request a rematch, but only one rematch per day is allowed against the same club. You can make as many challenges a day as you want to if you can fit them in (see Fixture Clashes below), but may not challenge the same club within a 24 hour period. In addition, you may not challenge other club you may control. When you arrange a ladder challenge it will always begin 10 minutes after the challenge is made, provided there are no fixture clashes. If you have been challenged you can see the fixture in a list in the ladder screen. Fixture Clashes If there is a match already scheduled within thirty minutes for your club, then any new matches you try to start will be scheduled for the next free time that has not already scheduled matches within 30 minutes of it. If your club is the one challenged then no match may be scheduled against your club 30 minutes before the start of that match or while that match is going on. Ladder Default Line-up You will set-up a default line-up for the ladder that your club will use when it is challenged. You are free to change this line-up when you wish. This default ladder line-up includes setting up Tactic cards into the available tactic slots your club has. These cards will apply in every match where you are challenged, so once they are in place you never have to renew them, unless you did want to change them for some reason. Unlike normal card play, for each tactic slot you have available you can choose any tactic focus card you like, with the one proviso that you must have played a Tactic card with that focus in some previous match in your club’s life i.e. the card focuses available to pick from are those that you have used before, all-time, in any match, and you don’t have to actually have the card in your album at the time you set-up the default Ladder Line-up. You can also set whether you wish to be notified about new challenges you receive, either in-game, via phone push notifications, or both. This is off by default. You don’t have to be on-line for matches when you are challenged, as your club will use its default line-up and Tactic cards, but if you might want to tweak the line-up and tactic cards for a match where you have been challenged and are available, then this notification will be useful. Ladder Daily Tactic Cards When your club makes its first challenge of the day you will be given enough additional Daily Tactic cards (added to your card album when the challenge is made) to cover the Tactical slots you have for that match. You are free, as usual, to play any Collectable Tactic cards into those slots instead should you wish, or play other Daily Tactical cards you may have received previously. For additional challenge matches after the first that same day you do receive additional Tactic cards, however, so if you wish to play cards onto those matches you must use Daily Tactic cards you received earlier that day or use any Collectable cards you may have in your album. The club challenged will use the default Tactic cards they have set-up in their default ladder line-up. These cards, however, do not provide any synergy bonuses. Match Rewards As well as climbing the ladder when you win a ladder challenge you have made (i.e. a match where you challenged another club, not a match where you were the team challenged), your club will also receive a reward bag as well! The reward bag can contain a variety of rewards, including club cash, additional medpacks, cards, or even tokens. Injuries and Med-packs All ladder matches are competitive, and therefore come with a risk of injury. You can mitigate this risk, however, by playing a med-pack onto the ladder match. A med-pack will prevent any injuries lasting longer than the ladder match it is played onto. So, while your player can be injured in the match and leave the field, the injury will not be long-term and will not have any effect once the match is over. You will receive a free med-pack when you create your first ladder challenge of the day. After that, however, you will need to provide your own med-packs for any further challenge matches that day, which can be gained a number of ways – Medical tech can supply them, they can be bought with tokens, or they can be found in reward bags. If your club is the one challenged to a ladder match then you don’t need to play a med-pack, as no injury will have an impact after the challenge match is over.